Whatever!: Inuyasha Edition
by MySpecialDream
Summary: It another one of those talk shows with the characters of Inuyasha but I need questions and dares. You have to read. It'll be super funny! Rated T for minor nudity and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Ani: Hi everyone, I'm finally back from a long vacation! You probably remember me from Whatever1: Shugo Chara Edition. That was my first Whatever! ever! Rai and Madoka are back too.

*Rai and Madoka comes out*

Ani: If you didn't know Rai is my costar and he is my tiny green seahorse thing and Madoka is my beautiful prize from my heroic deed in Whatever!: Shugo Chara Edition. He's my giant jade dragon pet.

*Madoka pushes small glasses onto his snout*

Ani: Madoka is really smart and loves to read books.

Madoka: I am just as smart as you Ani no more and no less. Well, probably a little more.

Ani: What?

Madoka: Shouldn't you be getting on with the show?

Ani: Oh yeah! Well technically we can't start the show yet.

Rai: Oh yeah, may I, Ani?

Ani: Sure.

Rai: We cannot start the show without some questions and or dares for the guests. Our first quests will be Inuyasha and Kagome, of course. So please hurry and review with questions and dares.

Ani: Yup, Ani signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ani: Yahoo! Thankys to my first reviewers! We are so going to have some fun in this episode. *smile mischievously*

Madoka: Don't smile like that, Ani, you'll scare Inuyasha and Kagome back stage.

Ani: Oh, yeah, you're right. Thanks, daddy.

Madoka: Don't call me that.

Ani: Let's welcome, Inuyasha and Kagome on stage. *waiting*

Rai: *from back stage* GET THE HELL OUT THERE!

Ani: *snickering* Sorry, it's one of Rai's Days. He has one like every other show, so be prepared. *Inuyasha is pushed onto stage but Kagome walks on calmly* Say hello, you guys.

Kagome: Hello, everyone.

Inuyasha: This is stupid!

Kagome: SIT. *Inuyasha smashes into the ground face first*

Ani: *rofl-ing* Okay, that was hilarious but now we've got to move on. First, I've got some questions. What's your favorite color, Kagome?

Kagome: Um… red, I think.

Ani: I love red too. *looks to Inuyasha in his red clothes* Inuyasha, can I borrow your clothes?

Inuyasha: No!

Ani: But I heard you let Kagome wear your clothes.

Inuyasha: What? *Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, blush, then looks away*

Ani: *giggle* Anyway let move on to the reviews. The first review is from _Tomoji-kun_. Fun fact time!: Tomoji-kun is my bestie and you should check out the story we are writing together called _There's something about Hetalia_. Note: If you have not seen Hetalia then don't read it, cuz then you'd be all confused. BACK TO THE SHOW!

_YES~! I dare Inuyasha to kiss Miroku, and Kagome to run around naked XD_

(new chapter for Hetalia fic is up too!)

Ani: Well, Miroku isn't here yet so… Kagome! Run around naked!

Kagome: What? Why should I?

Ani: *holds up a paper*

Kagome: *eye twitches, sighs, and starts undressing*

Inuyasha: *blushes and looks away*

Kagome: *now naked*

Ani: Now, RUN!

Kagome: *starts running*

Ani: Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle.

Kagome: Stop making sound affects!

Ani: *cracks up* I love Tomoji-kun.

*3 minutes later*

Ani: Okay, you can get dressed again. *Kagome does so, Inuyasha is a tomato, and Madoka is reading a book, and Rai is back stage eating the whole buffet including the table* I have many other wonderful reviews but I think it would be more fun to do those with more people around such as, Sango and Miroku who will be here next episode of Whatever!: Inuyasha Edition! Ani, signing off!

Kagome: Please don't make me be naked again during the show.

Inuyasha: Please vote me off of this show.

Ani: This isn't Total Drama Island!

Madoka: Please watch the next episode.

Rai: THAT'S DAMN RIGHT! WATCH THIS STUPID ASS SHOW!

_If you didn't know 'rofl-ing' is 'rolling on floor laughing. And if you wanted to know the paper that Ani held up was Kagome's contract saying she had to do anything and everything the host says. Review and comment, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ani: Hi everyones! I'm not feelings so good today… so bare with me. Rai will be by my side through the whole show today.

Rai: That's right, her tummy hasn't been feeling so good and she's been coughing up a storm.

Madoka: I told you not to go skinny dipping when it was like 40 degrees outside.

Ani: I know, I'm sorry. I love you, daddy.

Madoka: Don't say that.

Ani: *cough cough cough* Let's get Sango and Miroku out here.

*Sango and Miroku walks in*

Ani: Hi.

Sango: I'm sorry, you're not feeling well, Ani.

Ani: Oh, Sango, you're so nice. Hi, Miroku… *glares at Miroku*

Miroku: *flinches* What?

Rai: Fun fact time!: Ani doesn't like Miroku very much because he is a horn dog.

Madoka: I have to read the dares for today. We have to do the one dare where Miroku and Inuyasha have to kiss from Tomoji-kun and the new dares are from _Sora7_.

_Mwahaha, hmmm what will I dare :)_

Kagome: I dare you to take Inuyasha to the vet.

Inuyasha: I dare you to go to the modern era, dress up like a hippie, and start singing Sexy Back in the middle of a crowded street.

Poor Inuyasha, he's getting picked on today XD

Ani: My toes are cold, Rai.

Rai: But you have your shoes on, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do.

Madoka: Don't mind her, she's just complaining for the heck of it.

Ani: Just say hell, its not a sin.

Madoka: It's improper.

Ani: *starts crying* Whatever.

Kagome: At least I'm gonna have some fun with these dares.

Inuyasha: I'm not doing any of those.

Ani: *still crying* But you have to… its in your contract… oh, my tummy, it doesn't feel so good, Rai. *pukes into a trash can brought closer, by Rai*

Kagome: Inuyasha, do it for Ani or else!

Inuyasha: Or else what?

Kagome: Ssssiiii-

Inuyasha: No, no, okay, I'll do it. *leans over and kisses Miroku on the cheek*

Ani: *head out of the trash can now* Oh, poopy, you found a loophole.

Inuyasha: *smiles cockily*

Ani: *smiles cockily back* Poor doggie has to go to the vet now.

Kagome: Sit!

*Madoka picks up Inuyasha and puts him in a taxi and Kagome gets in too*

*45 minutes later*

*Inuyasha comes back whimpering*

Kagome: *shrugs* He just got a few shots.

Ani: There's a hippie costume for you in the back, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *goes back stage*

Ani: Kagome, can you be the camera person for us? Go ahead and get a camera from Phil.

Kagome: *does so*

_*In the modern era, goes to a crowded street*_

_Kagome: Go ahead, Inuyasha._

_*music starts playing*_

_Inuyasha: *thrusting* I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK! YEAH! I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK! YEAH!_

_*camera turns to Kagome's face*_

_Kagome: Can we put this on YouTube?_

_*turns camera back on Inuyasha*_

*back in studio*

Ani: That idiot, no one said he had to dance. *falls asleep*

Rai: *whispers* I guess that ends the show, bye bye.

**A/N: **_Sorry, I mad Ani sick. I've just been feeling sick lately and I wish I had a seahorse and dragon to comfort me. By the way, I did not get sick by skinny dipping!_


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka: Welcome, Ani forgot to tell you our new guests are Shippo and Kilala.

*Shippo and Kilala come out*

Ani: *still sick; coughs* I'm gonna die.

Madoka: No you're not. On with the reviews, the first two reviews are from Tomoji-kun.

_HA XD LOVE YA ANI~!_

Kay then, I dare...Inuyasha to wear a frilly pink dress and start dancing to the song Thriller XD

and

_lol XD I dare Sango to admit she Miroku and make out with him...ON THE LIPS!_

Ani: Ha ha ha, Tomoji-kun you're so funny! *out of it*

Inuyasha: This time I am not doing it!

Ani: *starts crying* But I'm gonna die.

Kagome: Do it Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What? But… why?

Kagome: Do it for Ani. If she died you would feel guilty for not doing what she told you to, wouldn't you?

Rai: *backstage* ANI! THAT FRILLY DRESS YOU ORDERED JUST ARRIVED! COME GET IT YOU DOG!

Inuyasha: *growls* Fine! *goes backstage and dresses… comes out and the Thriller starts playing, he starts dancing*

Ani: Thriller! Thriller night! *singing*

Rai: *snickers* WHAT A PANSY!

*over*

Ani: Now Sango admit it!

Sango: Admit what?

Ani: Even though Tomoji didn't finish what she was sayin, I'm assuming she meant to say "Sango to admit she loves Miroku" or something else along those lines.

Sango: *blushes* I love him.

Ani: What?

Sango: I love him.

Madoka: What?

Sango: I love him.

Rai: WHAT?

Sango: I LOVE HIM!

Ani: *giggles and then sneezes* Now, make out with him.

Sango: No… I'll give him a kiss. *gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted for 5 seconds*

Ani: *smiles* Now that ends the show I guess.

Madoka: Yes, our next guest will be Naraku. Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Ani: Hi Everyone! Long time no Whatever! I'm still recovering from that sickness but besides that I'm as good as new and so is the year! It's 2011! And guess what! I changed my name and there's nothing you can do about it now! I'm _**MySpecialDream**_ now! Complete with bold, underline and italics! So call me Dream now! Anyway here's everyone! Including the amazing most wonderful, Naraku!

*Naraku comes in*

Dream: Hi, Naraku! You're awesome!

Naraku: I know that.

Dream: *giggles*

*Naraku and Madoka stare each other down*

Dream: *giggles again* Okay! On with the dares! These dares are from _Arruby_:

_InuYasha, I dare you to chain yourself to Naraku for a day._

Kagome, I dare you to tell InuYasha to "sit" while this is happening. x3

Dream: I guess you've been waiting for this Arruby-chan. Sorry I just had to get Naraku here. Anyway, Rai! Please get Naraku and Inuyasha chained! Mwah ha ha ha!

Rai: An- I mean Dream, I don't think that's a good idea.

Dream: Why not?

Rai: Sir Naraku looks as though he might kill me if I get close.

Dream: Fine, then you do it Madoka!

Madoka: My pleasure! *gladly chains them together*

*Dream and Madoka both laugh manically*

Dream: Now, Kagome make Inuyasha sit!

*Inuyasha smashes to the ground*

*shocked Dream and everyone else stare at him*

Kagome: B-but I didn't say anything.

Dream: Sit?

*smashes to the ground*

*complete silence and then Dream cracks up*

Dream: Alright! I got the POWER! Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit! Mwah ha ha ha!

*Inuyasha a foot into the ground*

Dream: Okay! Enough of my maniac side! Sowy Inuyasha! Pwease fowgive wittle ol me.

Inuyasha: You are dead.

Dream: Hoh hoh hoh!

Madoka: Ani, did you take you medication?

Dream: Don't call me Ani anymore! I'm Dream, now!

Madoka: Why'd you change it in the first place?

Dream: It sounds awesome! And mysterious! And mystical!

Madoka: You didn't take your medication, did you?

Dream: It's known of your business!

Madoka: *picks up Dream and goes back stage*

Dream: LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE! MADOKA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, I OWN YOU! *silent all of the sudden…*

Rai: Um I guess the show is over now, due to Dream's melt down so see you next time! In the next episode Kikyo and Myoga will be joining us.

Naraku: What about this? *nodding to the chain*

Rai: I'm sorry I don't know what to do… *disappearing into the backstage*


	6. Chapter 6

Dream: Hi! *nervous* I'M SO SORRY! I DESERVE A PUNISHMENT FOR NOT CONTINUEING THE SHOW FOR SO LONG. SO SEND IN A PUNISHMENT FOR ME! I'M SO SORRY! *back to normal* Anyway! Kikyo and Myoga are here! Come on out!

*Myoga and Kikyo come out*

Kikyo: *glares at Dream*

Myoga: Shame on you.

Dream: *cries* Everyone hates me!

Rai: SHUT THE F*** UP! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR GETTING ALL INVOLVED WITH STUPID THINGS LIKE FAMILY AND OTHER CRAP! YOU FORGOT YOUR STUPID ASS SHOW! STUPID ASS!

Dream: I know! I'm sorry! But I've got dares! They're old and never used… I'm sorry sad little reviews! Well first up is from _Tomoji The Grave Digger_:

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDD HAAAAAAAAAAAA~!___

_I dare Miroku and Inuyasha to go streaking! And Shippo to yell; "I AM A WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!" Down the streets of New York city._

Dream: *giggles* Oh the joys Whatever! brought. I'm so sorry! Punishments! I need them! But go ahead Shippo. You go first. *smirks* Now to the streets of New York!

*ZWOOP*

Dream: Now say it Shippo! With passion! With feeling!

Shippo: Uh… I am a woman hear me roar!

Dream: L-

Madoka: LOUDER!

Shippo: I AM A WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!

Madoka: You're losing your touch. My dear master. *sarcasm*

Dream: YOU DON'T KNOW WHATCHA TALKIN BOUT! Inuyasha! Miroku! Get running!

Inuyasha: You really think you can come back like this and just tell me what to-

Dream: Madoka set their asses on fire!

*Inuyasha and Miroku run, taking one piece of clothing off at a time*

Dream: Smart boys.

*ZWOOP*

Dream: I'm catching up on all the reviews so be ready my dearests! Next review from _Sora7:_

_MWAHAHA Naraku! I dare Naraku to become Inuyasha's maid, and cater to his every whim! (There Inuyasha does that make up for the vet and hippie costume?)___

_Great chappy!_

Dream: Thank you Sora-chan! I hope you forgive me for the long wait! And I'm very sure Inuyasha forgives you!

Inuyasha: *smirks devilishly* Of course.

Naraku: *death glares at Dream and Inuyasha*

Dream: Oh my dearest Naraku, please go back stage and get your maid outfit.

Naraku: She said nothing about a-

Dream: I know! Its just a special treat for me! Extra giggles! Heehee!

Rai: NARAKU! GET YER ASS BACK HERE! LET'S SEE IF YOUR FAT ASS CAN FIT IN THIS MAID OUTFIT!

Dream: I think Rai likes the word ass.

Naraku: *stops back stage*

Dream: While we're waiting another review! From Mr. (or Ms.) No Name, who kept leaving dares that were outrageous but didn't make it past the boss man. *points up*

_fine i dare inuyasha to put on a frilly dress then dance with Shippo_

Dream: Thank you Mr. (or Ms.) No Name for sending in a… suitable review. *smirks* Inuyasha, you get to revisit that beautiful frilly dress from Episode 4.

Inuyasha: *groans and goes back stage*

Dream: Heehee! *sucking sound and then pop. Dream smacks her arm* What the heck?

Myoga: Ow… My apologies, I couldn't help myself.

Dream: *dark shadow over her face* Do that again and I will crush you like a grape!

*Naraku comes out in French maid outfit*

Dream: *squeals and giggles* Lovely Naraku! You're master will be out in a moment.

*moments later Inuyasha comes out in pink frilly dress*

Dream: Adorable! Shippo its time to dance! *claps* The waltz!

*Shippo and Inuyasha waltz, Dream attempts to waltz with Madoka*

Dream: Okay! Naraku you are Inuyasha's maid for the next five years.

Naraku: *glares* That is not what she-

Dream: Does this look like a face that cares? Last review for this show! From _Sora7_ again:

_Very funny :) I dare Kikyo to marry Myoga MWAHAHA_

Dream: Sora-chan… I love you!

Madoka: Don't say things like that. You'll make her uncomfortable.

Dream: Oh, you say it makes her comfortable? Then I love you, I love you, I love you! *smirks devilishly* Kikyo and Myoga, are you ready to be wed?

Kikyo: I hate you.

Dream: Awe! Kikyo, I hate you too!

Myoga: I don't feel comfortable doing this.

Dream: You feel comfortable doing this Myoga? Then let's get this show on the road! Madoka you are cupid!

Madoka: *has a bow and arrow*

Dream: *grabs Myoga between two fingers, lets Madoka jab Myoga in the head with an arrow*

Madoka: *shoots an arrow at Kikyo, misses*

Myoga: My love! *lunges for Kikyo*

Dream: Hahaha! Well, that's all for this show. I'm glad to be back guys. But I do need punishments, I deserve some! Anyway, Kouga will be joining us next time!


End file.
